


Self-Control

by lemonenergy



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, everyone else is just like one sentence so i didnt bother tagging them SORRY, only alain makoto and akari are in this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonenergy/pseuds/lemonenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing it again, Makoto."</p><p>Makoto is a little too enthusiastic about introducing Alain to human things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing fanfiction for years Ghost finally broke me. 
> 
> Sorry about the frankly unnecessary and basically OOC Alain/Makoto!

Alain’s transition into human ways of living was going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as was reasonable anyway, given his circumstances and personality. Alain had initially been given his own room and bed, but being impulsive and selfish as he was, he would sneak into Makoto’s room every night and refuse to leave, so the idea of sleeping apart was abandoned fairly quickly. Most days also ended with Alain complaining about limitations of the human body or incomprehensible social norms, but beyond those two hitches, Alain’s adjustment into human society was going just fine.

Akari, especially, had taken a particular interest in teaching Alain about humanity. Of course, she was genuinely concerned about him and did like him, but there was something so _amusing_ about explaining a complex concept and seeing Alain’s confused and frustrated reaction. She wasn’t being _mean_ ; she was just taking advantage of an opportunity that had presented itself! It wasn’t like she only confused Alain, either. She did take the time to explain things and make sure Alain understood, since it was everyone’s job to help with the transition. Kanon helped with daily life in a more domestic sense, and Makoto helped with daily life in a more “outside world” sense. Takeru had been tacitly appointed to general social conventions, and Onari’s job was... something. Akari spent most of her efforts to teaching the more complex concepts about regarding the nature of humanity.

Nobody had actively chosen their roles, either. It was just what they were good at. Makoto had also more or less taken charge of whatever parts of Alain’s daily care he couldn’t fully take care of himself, but Makoto spoiled him far too much, so it was up to Akari to pick up Makoto’s slack. This usually ended in… not arguments per se, but sometimes heated discussions. Today’s minor discussion on how to take care of Alain was about food. It was about food most days, actually.

Of course, Alain wasn’t able to eat as a Ganma, so it was understandable that he’d want to eat a lot now that his body functioned like a human’s. Of course, what he _wanted_ and what was _good for him_ were two entirely different things, and Makoto was no help in that regard. He not-so-subtly fawned over Alain every chance he got, ranging from poorly hidden smiles to straight up shamelessly taking photos of Alain’s “cute” reactions, depending on his mood. Even Alain, as compliant as he was when it came to Makoto, found the photos to be a bit much.

Not that anything could discourage Makoto, since his favourite shameless fawning involved buying new snacks and watching Alain’s reactions to them. He could also achieve this by feeding Alain extra helpings at meals. And buying Alain food whenever they went out. And… generally doing anything that encouraged Alain to massively overeat, which Alain _definitely_ didn’t mind. Most other residents of the temple _did_ mind, mostly because his shamelessness was painful to watch, but Makoto didn’t care when it meant he could spend time with Alain.

Every reaction was priceless - his shrugs of “it’s okay”, the way he furrowed his brows when he thought something was disgusting, the way he touched his face the same way every time when he liked something, and the pure, heart-melting smile he had when he loved whatever Makoto had given him. Of course, the last one had only been achievable with takoyaki so far, but Makoto was determined to find something else so he could see it more often.

Akari could only spend so much time at the temple, however, and as embarrassing as Makoto was none of the other temple residents were bothered enough to tell him to cool it, so Makoto’s excessive doting was difficult to get under control, to say the least.

“Makoto…” Akari groaned from the doorway, watching him flinch as he was brought back to the reality that, unfortunately, existed outside Alain. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Makoto didn’t do well hiding his sigh, since by now he knew exactly what Akari wanted to talk about. It was the main thing she talked to him about these days, actually, so he knew this pattern quite well.

“Alain, I’ll be back really quick, okay?” Makoto flashed a grin as he stood up, following Akari through the doorway and around the corner. Alain mumbled a vague noise through his food, barely glancing up as an acknowledgement.

“You’re doing it again, Makoto.” Akari said, turning to face Makoto and doing her best to look sympathetic. Makoto breathed in like he was going to speak, but sighed and settled for a more gentle manner.

“I can’t say no to him.”

“By now, I know you can’t. But can’t you just show a little moderation? For him? It looked like he was halfway through his second box of... whatever you just bought him. He’s going to get sick and you’re going to be the one that has to deal with it.” Makoto fought back the urge to say _but he’s so cute when he’s sick_ as Akari continued. “I know you like showing Alain new things, but I’m just worried if he keeps eating like this he won’t be able to keep up with you and Takeru while fighting.” Akari was right, of course. She was always right. But god, it was just in Makoto’s _nature_ to dote on people like this. Doubly so given how embarrassingly, hopelessly in love he was with Alain. So her little lectures never truly sank in, and they continued to happen day after day.

“Alright, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise to me.” Akari cut in quickly, before flinching back as a wordless apology for her interruption.

“I get carried away when I see him so happy, even if it’s not good for him. I’ll go tell him he’s had enough and make him do something else,” Makoto offered.

“Thanks,” Akari smiled “I’m sorry I do this with you so much. I’m just concerned, you know?” Makoto returned her smile and gave a small wave before going back into the room. Akari lingered in the hallway to make sure Makoto was actually following through. Hearing their brief discussion and Alain’s bratty, disappointed reaction, Akari walked away satisfied. Hopefully she’d gotten through to Makoto this time.

That night, everyone in the temple gathered for a celebratory dinner organised by Kanon, to celebrate the two-week anniversary of Alain’s “move” to the human world. Of course, celebrating only two weeks in seemed a little unnecessary, but both the Fukami siblings were insistent on it happening. Not that Akari would turn down a free meal, anyway. The feast turned out livelier than imagined with so many people at the table, and with Akari sitting next to Onari, they inevitably got in a very heated discussion about new things Akari had learnt about the Ganma from Alain.

Akari went to gesture to Alain during her impassioned speech, and upon turning her head, saw… Makoto piling more food onto Alain’s plate. Makoto realised he’d been caught immediately. He dropped the food and jumped back with his hands raised, the look on his face only half-apologetic. He hadn’t even lasted 6 hours since Akari’s talk before giving in to his desires and spoiling Alain again. Akari could only hang her head in disappointment and sigh, much to Onari’s sudden confusion.

Alain’s transition into humanity was going smoothly, but much to Akari’s dismay, it was not necessarily so for everyone involved.


End file.
